The Newest Avenger
by candyland7
Summary: Percy Jackson becomes the newest Avenger after the Giant War. He has been going through a hard time ever since Annabeth died. Will the Avengers and their daughter Mylene be enough to help get him out of the depression. But he won't let them help him since he pretends like nothing is wrong in their presence. Or will the recurring nightmares that he is going through make him snap.
1. Percy meets Mylene

**Me: Hey guys first PJO and Avengers crossover. Please state your honest opinion. Do the disclaimer Clint.**

**Clint: Why not have Mylene do it?**

**Me: She is busy at the moment.**

**Clint: Then why not Natasha?**

**Me: She is sleeping.**

**Clint: Steve?**

**Me: Figuring out the coffee machine.  
Clint: Bruce?  
Me: Lab.**

**Clint: Thor?  
Me: With Mylene.  
Clint: Tony?**

**Me: He is to annoying for my liking.**

**Tony: I take offense to that.**

**Me: Go away!**

**Tony: No.**

**Me: I can kill you in this story.**

***Tony has left***

**Clint: *sighs through nose* candyland7 owns nothing but story plot and OC's.**

**Mylene POV**

Being the daughter of the Avengers is hard, especially when you have wings. Yes, I said wings. Anyways you are probably wondering how I can be a daughter of all the Avengers. You see no one knew of my birth except my mom, Natasha Romanoff, and Nick Fury. My real dad, Clint Barton, never knew of my birth or even that my mom was pregnant. But I'm getting off track; Nick decided to get DNA from all the Avengers and combined it with mine. I also somehow got wings and more powers than they do.

"…lene, Mylene!"

"Hmm, what?" I asked looking up.

I saw Tony standing over me with a concerned look on his face. Yes, I call my dad's by their first name. Do you want me to call them dad1 and dad2? I pushed my long straight brown hair out of my face.

"You zoned out for a second," he said.

I looked at him trying to get what he was saying. Then I remembered Fury had called a meeting. I was seeing all my parents again.

_Sir, _JARVIS said, _Director Fury, Dr. Banner, Mr. Rogers, Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, and Thor are here should I send them up?_

"Yes, thank you JARVIS," Tony said.

The elevators dinged they came in.

"Why did you call this meeting Pirate," Tony asked.

I retracted my wings. You see they can retract into my back. It tickles slightly. Fury glared at Tony but Tony ignored him.

"We need a new Avenger," Fury said.

"Okay then," I said, "why do we need another Avenger."

"Three old ladies got into my office somehow and told me that I needed another Avenger. Here is his file."

He threw down and 2 and a half inch file. I picked it up.

"Perseus 'Percy' Allen Jackson," I read, "Mother: Sally Marie Jackson, Sibling(s): Tiana Pearl Jackson, Step Parent(s): Gabe Ugliano; missing, Paul Blofis; currently an English teacher at Goode High, Dad… it's blotched out."

"What do you mean?" Fury asked.

"Never mind, I know his sister we are in the same class."

"So what good does that do us?" Clint asked.

"I can ask her to bring her brother to the tower after school."

"Good, that's good," Fury said.

"Do you want me to bring Tiana too?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't talk much."  
He didn't answer instead he turned to Clint and Mom.

"I want you guys to be back up in case Percy and his sister don't corporate."

They nodded. I decided not to say that I have seen Tiana fight bullies and she can take down their dad's by one punch. She and her brother, who I have met and their cousins (long story), have a haunted look in their eyes. I then remembered something.

"Fury, his girlfriend died not that long ago," I said.

The other Avenger's looked like they were going to say something. Naturally it was Tony who had no tact.

"How?"

"How would I know? His sister doesn't really talk. I talked to her boyfriend about it. All he told me was that she died fighting," I fumed.

Ignoring the others I went out on the balcony. Eventually Thor came to find me. He was the dad that I got along with the most. Tony has no tact and is very selfish, Clint doesn't really care that much about me, I felt awkward hanging around Steve since he is from the forty's and doesn't know much about the 21st century, I around Bruce I felt a bit scared after all who wouldn't with a guy that could turn into a big green monster, and my mom is always on some field work.

"I sense that you are a bit protective of the boy and his sister," Thor broke the silence.

"A little though it is probably normal. Especially since I work with you guys," I said looking up at him.

"I might agree with you. But you are thirteen…" I cut him off.

"Percy is seventeen."

"I know, he is quite a legend amongst my people. Also Fury said that it is your job to keep him company."  
"Is it because I am a kid?"  
"That and you know him the best."

"Whatever."

***Time Skip to After School***

"So where are we going?" Percy asked.

"One of my dad's house," I said.

"One of your dads' houses?"

"No I have four dads. This is one of their houses."

Tiana shook her head slightly at her brothers' antics and punched him. I saw Tony drive in a sports car.

"Tony," I whined, "why did you choose my least favorite car?"

"I still don't see why you call me Tony when I am your dad," He said, "So if you keep calling me Tony I will drive you to school in your least favorite car and pick you up in it."

I glared. He winced slightly.

"Just get in," I told my friends.

We got into the back. I ignored everyone's staring.

"Why do you call your dad Tony?" Percy asked.

"I have four dads. I am not going to say Dad1 and Dad2," I told him.

He shrugged in response. The rest of the car ride was in silence. When we got to the tower Tony parked the car in the garage.

"Thanks Tony, come on guys," I said.

Percy and Tiana followed, when we got to the living room I saw that Fury and the others were already there. Tony was right behind us.

"I brought them here now what do you want?" I asked.

"We want to talk to them. Tiana may do as she pleases," Fury said in a commanding tone.

I lead Tiana to my room. It has black walls, a red bed spread, a black and red computer, a black desk, red beanbag, a black flat screen T.V., and a few other black and red necessities.

"Do whatever you want I don't care. If you need anything just tell JARVIS," I said.

She shot me a questioning glance.

"JARVIS is the computer. Say hello JARVIS," I told the room.

_Hello Ms. Jackson, _Jarvis said.

Tiana didn't jump instead she seemed to take in the room. As though she was scanning it for possible ways to get out if needed. I left her and went back to my parents, Fury, and Percy.

"Tiana is in my room. So has anyone told him yet?" I questioned.

"No, but we are telling Perseus…" Percy cut off Thor.

"I prefer Percy," he said.

"Percy about the opening."

"Why would I do this?" he asked, "I have been a pawn over a thousand times, lost so many friends and family, nearly died in hell, and you expect me to fight in yet another war?"

"What do you mean another war?" Steve asked.

"I have fought in two wars, both against my own family, the first my grandfather, the second my great-grandmother."  
"Dude your family is messed up," Tony said.

"You have no idea."  
"Anyways," I interjected, "the reason you should is because three old ladies came and told Fury to have you join to save the world."  
Percy paled at three old ladies.

"Did they happen to be knitting socks?" Percy asked.

"Yes, do you know them?" Fury asked.

"Yes, seems like I have no choice."

"Are they part of your family too?" Tony asked sarcastically.

"As a matter of fact I believe they are."  
Percy got up and left to go find Tiana and go home.

"Anyways, Mylene, Natasha, Clint, and Steve tomorrow you and Percy are going to go on his first mission. Good luck," Fury said before leaving.

Tiana and Percy said goodbye and left. Everyone else went to their separate rooms. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**How do you like the first chapter? Is it a bit rushed? Anyways please leave a review or else Percy and Mylene will come after you.**


	2. Meeting Someone I Never Wanted to Meet!

**Hey umm last chapter I made a mistake. Mylene has five dads not four. I forgot Tony.**

**Tony: I take offence to that.**

**Me: I don't care now do the disclaimer.**

**Mylene: Hi. Where am I?**

**Tony: A recording place.**

**Percy: What do all these buttons do?**

**Me: Don't touch them!**

**Tony: Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's**

**Ch. 2 Mylene POV**

I woke up to JARVIS.

_Mylene everyone is waiting for you._

"Thanks JARVIS next time an alarm clock would work," I told him.

I walked out still in my black and red pajamas and with a severe case of messy hair.

"Are you going to fight in your PJ's?" Steve asked.

"No! I'll change," I said putting a bagel in the toaster.

Steve shrugged, "Tony went to go get Percy."  
I put cream cheese on my bagel.

"Poor Percy," I laughed.

I didn't wait for an answer. Going to my room I put on my black spy suit and boots. I put in my comm link. Fury insists on giving us them every time. I brushed my brown hair and flapped my black wings. I had them in all day yesterday and last night. I went back outside to see Percy and Tony on the couch. Percy was wearing simple jeans and a T-shirt.

"Nice outfit," he laughed.

"Tony didn't kill you?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Good, because if he did I was going to torture him."  
"My cousins already threatened him."  
"Your cousins were there?"

"Yep, Thalia, Jason, Nico, and Hazel."

"I thought Nico was dating Tiana."  
"He is," he said like it should be obvious.

"I'm not going to ask."

"Good idea."

I smiled and looked at Tony. He looked really confused but Steve saved Percy from answering questions.

"Natasha and Clint are waiting for us outside," Steve said.

"Thanks, come on Percy," I grabbed Percy's arm.

We went outside and found my mom tapping her foot impatiently. Clint looking around as though he expected us to be attacked.

"Finally we can leave," Mom said exasperatedly.

"Here," I said giving Percy a comm link.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Put it in your ear. If we ever get separated we can keep in contact with it. It also has a tracking device in case we get lost those at base can find us."

"Okay."  
He put the comm in his ear. I turned towards the others.

"So where are we going?" I asked mom.

"Fury said that it was near the Rocky Mountains. He didn't give us details," Mom answered.

A black Mercedes pulled up next to us. The window rolled down to show Agent Hill.

"Get in," she said.

***Time Skip to Middle of Mission***

Mom stopped.

"Fury said that I am needed at base. You guys are to keep up the mission," Mom told us.

She went off without waiting for a reply.

"Does that happen often?" Percy asked me.

"Yeah, she leaves a lot for missions. I hardly see her," I answered.

"I'm sorry. I understand though I hardly see my dad."  
"Your file didn't say anything about your dad."  
I saw him silently curse himself.

"That's probably because he isn't really in my life," Percy lied.

"Well it has your first step-dad, Gabe Ugliano I think," I responded.

Percy flinched at his name, "Can we please not talk about him."

I nodded but kept silent. I felt something hit my head then everything went black.

When I woke up I was chained to a wall. Over to my right I saw Percy, on my left Steve, and in front of me is Clint.

"What," I said.

"I don't know what happened but we got captured," Steve said.

"What about the comm links?"

"They got taken away and destroyed," Clint said.

"Where are we?"  
"Some type of camp," Percy mumbled.

Suddenly the door opened. A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Agent Barton and Ms. Barton have been summoned," She said in a monotone.

She didn't wait for a response she unchained us and 'escorted' us outside. I looked around and saw a lot of teenagers. There were a few adults mixed in. I also saw a girl with flaming hair, fangs, and mismatched legs. There were also a few monsters. I wonder what Thor would say if he saw this. We were forced to a stop. Looking up I saw a man with gold eyes and reddish brown hair.

"Hello," he said, "My name is Kronos. I believe you know my grandson."

**(A/N I was going to stop here but it was too short)**

"You mean the Titan of Time?" I asked, "The guy who mistook a rock as his own child. I mean who is that dumb!"

"Yes I am the Titan of Time and yes I did eat a rock thinking it was my son."  
"Then you let your very son who you thought was in your stomach become a servant in your household. Who then fed you a mixture of mustard and wine causing you to throw up your children, they defeated you and cut you into a million pieces with your own scythe and you got cast into the deepest depths of Tartarus."

He growled but didn't make any sign that he was going to attack me. He waved his hand to the girl. She flinched but realizing that he was just telling her to do something she moved. She tied my dad to, what I assume is, a whipping post. She signaled for someone else, a boy with black hair with bright orange highlights and hazel eyes.

He came over with a whip. I turned my head to the side but it didn't block out the sounds of ripping flesh. Eventually I heard some whimpers after a bit, slowly it became screams. I didn't watch any of the things they did to Clint but I still heard all of his screams.

"Now for the girl," Kronos said.

"No," Clint gasped, "hurt me but don't hurt her."  
"NO," I screamed.

"Hmm, fine but the girl has to watch," Kronos decided.

The blue eyed girl forced my head to turn. I watched Clint get tortured.

"NO! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM! NO! I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

I think Kronos eventually got tired of me. I was losing my voice anyways already it was getting raspy. He had the girl, she told me her name was Barbara later on, take me back to the cell. She didn't bother chaining me.

"NO TAKE ME PLEASE! I HATE YOU! GO ROT IN HELL!" I screamed."

"Mylene?" Steve asked they were both unchained now but unharmed.

"PLEASE YOU HAVE…" I got cut off by coughing.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"I…" I started coughing again.

Steve walked over and pulled me up.  
"What was going on out there? I heard someone screaming?" He asked.

I pointed at myself trying to form words but it hurt.

"I…I was…was screaming," I whispered.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Man…man named…named Kronos."  
Percy paled at the name Kronos.

"Go on," He said still pale.

"Said…said I…I knew…his…his grandson," I rasped.

"Where's Clint?" Steve asked.

"Get…getting…the…there. Clint…go…got tor…tortured…the…then…too…took m…my punish…punishment…for me," I managed.

Steve didn't talk for awhile just stroked my head. We sat there awkwardly.

"I'm guessing you were forced to watch," Percy finally said.

I nodded. I was still wondering what Kronos meant about us knowing his grandson. He also said that he was indeed the Titan of Time.

"You sound like you know this Kronos man," Steve contemplated.

"I do," Percy said solemnly.

"How?"

"Not answering that. You already know."  
"You…you're…his….his grandson…are…aren't you," I croaked.

Steve looked at me as though I had gone crazy. Then he saw Percy nod.

"Bu…but how…he…he said…th…that he…is…is the…Ti…Titan…of…of Ti…Time!" I stammered.

"I'll explain when Clint comes back," Percy said.

I nodded, from what Nico told me Percy is very stubborn. Almost as soon as Percy said that the door opened and in came Clint. He landed in a heap on the floor. I was stunned they had tortured Clint to the point that he was unconscious.

"Now for Mylene," Barbara said almost as though she regretted what was going to happen to me.

**AND CUT! Poor Mylene she already lost her voice now she has to go through what I personally planed for her. Though you are not going to read what happens. You are going to be with Percy, Steve, and Clint next chapter! I do not want to write Mylene's torture scene so you get to here Percy talk to Steve as they heal Clint. Please R&R!**

**-candyland7 **


	3. Comm Link

**Me: School started again sooo the updates might not be for awhile.**

**Percy: You already update later than usual.**

**Me: So what?**

**Mylene: You mean that the updates will be later?**

**Me: Depends, haven't been getting much homework lately but still.**

**Tony: Are we going to get to the story or what?**

**Me: Who let him in?**

**Thor: I did not.**

**Natasha: I don't really like Tony.**

**Clint: He's okay but I didn't let him in.**

**Thalia: I did was I not supposed too?**

**Me: Just get him out.**

**Jason: I'll help.**

**Percy: When did you guys get here?  
Jason and Thalia: A few minutes before Tony came in.**

**Me: Then you four get to do the disclaimer.**

**Thalia: Four?**

**Me: You, Jason, Percy, and Mylene.**

**Jason, Percy, Thalia, and Mylene: candyland7 owns nothing but her OC's**

**Percy POV**

When Mylene got 'escorted' out of the cave by the blue eyed girl a boy with bright orange highlights came in with green and silver wristbands.

"Just in case you get any ideas," he said.

He put one on both of my arms then did the same to Clint, who was still unconscious, and Steve. Almost immediately I felt weaker. I could see Steve was feeling the same way. The kid had left.

"What are these things?" I asked Steve.

He shrugged, "We should get back to healing Clint though."  
I nodded grabbing a rag and a bucket of water that the boy with orange highlights had left Steve and I started cleaning out the wounds and wrapping them. We heard screaming and stopped working.

"Mylene," I breathed.

"We can't help her," Steve said but it sounded as though he wanted to help her even more than I did.

"I know."  
"But we can help Clint hand me the wrappings."

After a few minutes of working on Clint, I noticed that my hands were wet. I tried to make them dry but it didn't work.

"Skatá," I cursed, "These are power suppressing wristbands."

"Take them off then," Steve exclaimed.

"I can't. Tiana might now but I have no means of contacting…"

"What?"

Ignoring Steve and Mylene's screams I closed my eyes.

_Grover, _I thought, _I need you._

Nothing happened.

"Skatá," I muttered.

"What does that even mean?" Steve asked.

"You don't want to know."  
Steve raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. We finished cleaning up Clint. He started stirring. I then noticed that Mylene's screams were gone.

"Hey, Clint buddy you okay?" Steve asked.

Right when Steve said that Mylene got tossed in. She was sobbing. Her wings were out but hanging limply. She was now wearing white linen pajamas. Steve got up and pulled her next to him. He sat back down and Mylene laid her head on his thigh. She was also wearing the wristbands.

"What happened?" Clint asked trying to sit up.

Almost immediately Mylene tried to stop crying. I understood she doesn't want him to know what happened to her.

"Nothing much," I lied.

Steve seemed to understand.

"Well, other than us bandaging you, finding out that Kronos is Percy's grandpa, and also learning that these wristband suppress our powers," Steve summed up.

**Mylene POV**

I nodded agreeing with Steve. My throat hurt even worse from screaming. Kronos had raped me and then the bright orange highlighted hair boy, I found out that his name is Sebastian, broke my wings. I don't think any of them noticed my wings have been broken though I think Percy noticed that my wings hung limp. Almost ten minutes after Clint woke up and I returned Sebastian came back.

"Mr. Barton Kronos summons you. This time your torture will be much worse," Sebastian smiled evilly.

I tried to protest but it came out as a whimper. Sebastian tied up Clint's arms and legs. Then he dragged Clint out the cave door. I remembered something. I reached into my pocket and out came a broken comm link.

"Mylene where did you find this?" Percy asked.

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything Steve cut across.

"You are not going to talk. More importantly how are we going to fix this?" Steve asked.

I pointed at myself then the comm.

"You'll fix it?" Percy asked.  
I nodded. I accidently touched the two wristbands together and they fell off.

"How did you do that?" Steve asked.

I shrugged I honestly didn't know how I did that. Turning back I grabbed the comm and started putting wires together. After a few minutes I heard footsteps. Hiding the comm in my pocket, I promised myself that I would fix it later.

Barbara and Sebastian were dragging in Clint. I gasped he looked terrible. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, his body was littered with cuts, his arm was twisted at an odd angle, I could tell that they dragged him all the way since his toes were all cut up and his shoulder was dislocated. His head had a bump on it. He had a black eye and a swollen lip.

Barbara grimaced in my direction as did Sebastian. They gently set down Clint with a first aid kit. Sebastian and Barbara left. I then noticed that Sebastian now had black streaks in his hair then bright orange. I was wondering why he did that when Percy jolted me back to reality.

"C'mon Mylene lets work on Clint," he said.

I lifted up my head off of Steve's thigh. Crawling over to Clint I noticed that his wounds were worse up close. He had a big gash on his thigh that went down all the way to his knee. His knee was black and purple probably broken.

"What about the comm?" Steve asked cleaning up Clint's cuts.

"I-," was all I managed.

"Work on it we got Clint."  
I nodded and started on the comm again. I started hearing static.

"It works!" Percy exclaimed.

I nodded and heard Fury's voice.

"Steve, Percy, Mylene, Clint do you read me?" he asked.

Steve didn't answer instead he started setting the bones.

"Steve, Percy, Mylene, Clint are you there?"

I tried to answer but it came out as a whine.

"Don't," Steve told me.

"Steve?" Fury asked.

"Aww, Fury did you miss us?" Percy asked Fury.

"Where have you guys been?"

"Oh, not much just got kidnapped by my…" Percy cut off.

"You guys have been captured! But by who and where's Mylene and Clint?" Fury asked.

"Clint is currently not in the position to talk right now and Mylene lost her voice," Percy mumbled but Fury heard him.

"What do you mean 'Clint is not in the position to talk right now'?" Fury asked.

"Uh, no reason."

I could almost in vision Fury's worried face. I barely stifled a giggle but holding it in hurt…a lot.

"Fine but I will find out," Fury warned.

"Yeah, yeah can you tell my sister to call the crew?" Percy asked.

"The crew?" Fury asked.

"Yep she'll know what it means."

Steve finished working on Clint and joined in.

"Are they some of your friends?" Steve asked.

"Well four of them are my cousins, three are my friends, and one is my sister," Percy explained.

"Mom's side?"

"Dad's."  
"What are you two talking about?" Fury asked.

Suddenly Barbara and Sebastian walked in. Barbara spoke the first words I ever heard.

"We can help you," she said.

"Who's there?" Fury asked.

"I don't know who she is," Steve admitted.

"I'm Barbara and this is Sebastian," Barbara introduced.

"What do you mean you can help us? You work for my grandfather!" Percy exclaimed.

"He blackmailed us," Barbara cried, "he said he would kill my mom and my younger brother."  
Percy sighed but grudgingly agreed.

"C'mon it's our only chance," he said.

Sebastian helped me up.

"What about these stupid wristbands?" Steve asked.

"What wristbands?" asked a new voice.

"Thals?" Percy asked.

"Nico and the rest are here too," the girl, I guess Thalia, said.

"So what is this about wristbands?" a boys' voice asked.

"Well Nico they are power suppressing bands they…" Percy got cut off.

"They suppress our powers got it."

"Do you know how to get them off?"  
"No, Tiana?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, so you…got it."  
"Got what?" Steve asked.

"You tap the wristbands together."

"Oh," Percy tried it and the wristbands fell off.

Steve did it as well and Percy did the same to Clint's.

"Well, let's go then." Percy said.

**Me: That's a wrap!**

**Thalia: Yeah I'm mentioned.**

**Percy: I was mentioned more than you.**

**Natasha: Stop fighting. I have a gun and I know how to use it.**

**Percy and Thalia:*gulps* Just leave a review please before Natasha kills us.**

**Mylene: Thanks.**

**Me: Candyland7 out peace!**


	4. AN Read please

**Sorry guys won't be able to update until November. Sorry, school stuff and being grounded :(.**

**-candyland7**


	5. Getting Back Home

**Me: I'm so sorry for the late update! Anyways I finished the HOH in two hours. It was totally worth the money I spent on it. Now I'm sad, I have to wait a whole other year for the Blood of Olympus.**

**Percy: That's your fault for reading so fast.**

**Mylene: Can I have the book?  
Everyone:*Stares at her in shock***

**Mylene:*Looks uncomfortable* What?**

**Natasha: You just asked to read a book.**

**Clint: By your own will.**

**Sebastian: Who are you and what did you do to Mylene?**

**Barbara: Where are we?**

**Me: Okay this is the last time I am saying this; we are in a recording studio and you are not allowed to touch anything.**

**Thalia: What I want to know is why Mylene volunteered to read the book.**

**Mylene:*blushes* candyland7 said that it was a good book. Decided I would try it.**

**Me: Someone just do the disclaimer before I set the crew on you, especially Tiana.**

**Everyone:*gulps* candyland7 owns nothing, but her OC's**

**Mylene POV**

"Ow," I groaned.

My wings hit the ground and searing pain shot up my black wings to my back.

"Stop talking," Steve ordered.

"But…" I managed before my voice gave out.

"I told you to stop talking."

I shook my head and watched as Clint's chest moved up and down. He was really pale and cut up. Percy gave me a confused look and I pointed towards my wings and making a snapping motion.

"Your wings are snapped?" He asked confused.

I face palmed; but made a close gesture.

"Your wings are in two?" Percy tried again.

I shook my head.

"You're wings are broken," came a raspy voice.

I threw my hands up in the air.

"Clint, hey buddy are you okay?" Steve asked.

Clint groaned and put a hand to his head.

"You probably have a concussion," Steve sympathized.

"No kidding, you okay Mylene?" Clint asked.

I nodded. He looked relived and Steve frowned, but didn't argue. He probably didn't like my lying, but at the moment he decided that Clint had enough to worry about; despite my wellbeing.

"Well, Mylene managed to contact Fury, we are on the run. Kronos is probably after us and we have two more companions," Percy said.

"Two more?" Clint started.

At that moment Sebastian and Barbara decided to make an appearance. They were arguing, they've been doing that a lot lately.

"We need to move!" Sebastian shouted.

"No we don't, we need to stay here for the night," Barbara countered.

"But if we stay here Kronos will find us!"

"We aren't in good shape! If we move there is a more likely chance he will find us!"

"Same if we don't move, he has time to catch up with us. Barbara listen to me I know you think that it is the best idea to move, I don't agree. Not moving is probably worse."

Barbara didn't say anything, but she did glare at Sebastian. I looked at Sebastian and asked a silent question. He ignored me.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Barbara made a noise, but other than that didn't show that she didn't agree.

"We should contact Fury," Percy said.

"Since when did you start doing the responsible thing?" Steve asked taking the comm from me.

"Since…I guess now."

"What's the update?" Fury asked.

"We're on the move," Steve said.

"Wait, how did we get a comm?" Clint asked.

"Mylene fixed it."  
"Anyways, there's a waterfall not far from your position with a cave behind the water. Go there, it's due North," Fury said.

"There's enough shadows there that Mrs. O'Leary and I can get you guys back to S.H.I.E.L.D," Nico butted in.

"That would be great!" Sebastian said.

Barbara agreed with that.

"Let's get going," She sighed.

The waterfall's cave had just enough room to fit all of us in there, a hellhound, and Nico.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary," Nico said, "Percy's pet."  
"Let's get Clint and Mylene to S.H.I.E.L.D," Steve said pushing me towards Nico.

"Th…" my voice gave out.

"Go, and make sure she doesn't talk. The rest of us will go on Mrs. O'Leary."

Nico grabbed my arm and we disappeared in the shadows. I almost fell over, but Nico grabbed me. I nodded my thanks and tried to stand, only to collapse again. Someone came over and helped me.

"Thanks Thalia," Nico said.

"You're welcome Nico, I assume your Mylene," the girl, I guess Thalia, said.

I nodded. I studied Thalia, she has spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, a death to Barbie t-shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black boots. Before anyone could say anything Mrs. O'Leary appeared with; Barbara, Sebastian, Clint, Steve, and Percy.

"Percy!" Thalia screamed and tackled him.

"Whoa, nice to see you to Thals," Percy said.

Thalia punched his shoulder, "I thought you were dead!"

"Sorry, a certain grandfather of ours kidnapped us."

It took me a bit to realize that Steve had taken Clint to the hospital.

"Where are we?" Barbara asked.

"The carrier," Nico said, "Fury should be coming in 5…4…3…2…1."  
Fury appeared his one good eye sweeping the area.

"Mylene come with me," He said.

Steve came behind him and helped me up. I managed to stay on my feet and I followed Fury unto the main deck. There all my parents were fighting.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop the kidnapping!" Clint yelled.

"I might have been able to at least call for help!" Mom yelled back.

"Friend Clint, Friend Natasha stop fighting please," Thor said.

"I don't know if Clint should be shouting," Bruce thought.

"He's doing fine Green Giant," Tony restricted.

"What is going on here," Fury shouted.

"Nothing," They all said at the same time.

"Uh, huh," Fury said not convinced, "Clint and Mylene need to go to the medical bay."

"I was taking Clint when he and Natasha started fighting, the Other Guy almost made an appearance," Bruce said.

Everyone flinched, Bruce gently grabbed my arm and took Clint and I to the medical bay. There he injected some sort of pain killer into my arm, it made me fall asleep. Last I heard was:

"Does anyone have chicken? I'm hungry."

**Me: That's a wrap.**

**Tony: Was that me who asked who had chicken?**

**Me: Yes, now get out of here. Who let him in?**

**Tony: No one, the door was unlocked.**

**Mylene: Great, someone get him out of here.**

**Tony: Mylene I'm hurt I thought you liked me.**

**Percy: Mylene that's a trick, don't fall for it.**

**Mylene: I got that.**

**Thalia: Let's go get something to eat…I'm hungry.**

**Me: You can't leave yet.**

**Thalia: Why not?**

**Me: No one has asked for reviews.**

**Thalia: Fine, please review so that I can go eat.**

**Me: Now that's the spirit Thalia!**


End file.
